


Movie Day?

by fuxkofbill



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, DipDop, Dipper x Bill, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Other, aged up a little, cute as heck morning, its short and cute, movie day, my relationship goals honestly, pls read it, they watched the breakfast club, they're like 16 to 17, you wont regret i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxkofbill/pseuds/fuxkofbill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dipper finds out he has a day of school on a snowy day, they decide to sit down and watch some movies, spoiler; they watched the breakfast club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Day?

Dipper’s eyes were a little fuzzy, he felt weak and sick and he wasn’t ready for another day at school. It was snowing outside and he was tired, all he wanted to do was stay in his bed and cuddle with Bill some more. Yes, he would take the day off, but he has coursework deadlines and notes to take, he can’t miss today. He groans loudly, sketching his arms as he hears his joints crack. “Bill?” he mumbled, moving over to lay on him, only to find that he wasn’t there, his spot was empty. 

He faintly hears the boiling of a kettle from the kitchen and sighs softly, Bill was already up. He quickly went to check the time on his phone, and noticed it too wasn’t in its place. He murmured angrily to himself, Bill must have taken his phone with him. He dragged himself out of bed, yawning and tugging one of Bill’s jumpers on. The jumper was oversized, but it was warm and smelled like Bill and that’s all Dipper wanted.

He stumbled his way into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. “Bill?” Dipper questioned. Bill was in Dipper sight the moment he stepped into the kitchen, he was leaning against the counter, a hot cup of coffee in his hands. His hair was messy and he was missing a top, not that Dipper minded of course. He looked sleepy, though nowhere near as sleepy as Dipper was, and beside him, of course, was his phone. 

“Why’d you take my phone?” He mumbled, making his way over to receive it. “You got a message from your school, you’ve got a day of. Too many people couldn’t make it in because of the snow.” 

Dipper filled with happiness, smiling to himself as he leaned into Bill’s side, “Thank god, I didn’t know if I could take going in today, in all honestly.” Bill frowned, sitting down his nearly finished coffee and returning to Dipper, putting an arm around him and kissing the top of his forehead. “Why not?” He asked, concern flooding his voice. Dipper laughed to himself, “Nothing bad, don’t you worry” he giggled tiredly, nuzzling his head into Bill’s chest. “Just tired, hungry”

“I made eggs, do you want some?” He asked, moving his arm so he could ruffle the curls on Dippers head, he nodded in return, “I would love some” 

“Two eggs and a cup of tea, coming up!” Bill smiled, pushing Dipper over to the table, who happily took a seat. “So,” Bill began, getting a plate out of the drawer and sitting it beside the frying pan. “You have a day off, I don’t have anything to do, it’s snowing so we can’t really go outside without freezing to death, movie day?” He asked, carefully adding two eggs to the plate. “Why not” Dipper laughed, as Bill gave him the plate, of the make the tea. 

“It’s going to be a good day!” Bill smiled, basically skipping over the sit and eat with his boyfriend. 

==

“What movies!” Bill asked, digging through a pile of dvd’s and showing Dipper ones he thought would be good, though it was usually answered by a shake of his head. “Okay, okay, what about… the breakfast club?” Dipper perked up, “Yeah, sure, that’s a really good movie” he replied, smiling to himself. “You know it” Bill responded, clicking in the disc. 

“I love the characters in them, and the nerdy boy! I forget his name, but he’s adorable.” Dipper smiled, opening his arms for Bill too come sit with him, “You’re adorable” He replied, poking Dippers nose, who giggled softly. “Oh!” Bill exclaimed, after sitting down and having Dipper lean against him, “What?” asked Dipper.   
“Popcorns in the kitchen” Bill nearly whispered, jumping up to get it, jogging almost, as the movie was beginning. Dipper laughed, watching his lover enter back into the room. “Got the bowl o’ popcorn!” Bill joked, jumping back into the place he was seated before. 

Dipper pushed his hand into the bowl, pulling out a handful of the popcorn and slowly started to eat it, as Bill just took one at a time, surprisingly. The movie went on and Dipper and Bill sat and cuddled, finishing their popcorn and discussing some parts of the movie here and there. “So, he’s your favorite?” Bill asked, looking shocked, “Johnny?”

“Yeah!” Dipper basically shouted, “I feel sorry for him, he’s so misunderstood!” He frowned. “H-He’s a bit of a dick?” Bill ‘asked’. “I agree yes, though- “

And on they went, talking about the movie, until it came to the ending. “It’s over.” Dipper announced. “I know” Bill response, ruffling the curls upon Dippers head for the second time that day. Dipper hummed, leaning into the touch, receiving a light kiss on his head for doing so. 

Burrying his head in Bill’s shoulder, he muffled out a small ‘I love you’, which Bill let out a deep chuckle too, “I love you too, Pine Tree” He replied, holding Dipper until he felt his breathes shorten, and he knew he had fallen into a deep sleep. 

-((please read the notes!!))-

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is messy and stuff, i done it really fast!! though its cute as heck so B) any mistakes please ignore, and if you have any plots or head canons y'all would like me to write with please comment! this happened because i couldn't think of anything ;;


End file.
